theblessedgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blessed Ones
The Blessed Ones, better known as The Second Generation, The Charmed Progeny, The Twice-Blessed Children or The Twice-Blessed Generation are the newest generation of the Warren Line of Casters. They are the children of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell; the three prophesized sister Witches who would go on to become the Charmed Ones. The history of the Blessed Ones dates back farther than any known recording of their family tree. Although each of these Casters have proven themselves to be exceptionally skilled and talented in their own rights, it is only when putting aside their differences and coming together, that they are able to reach their full strength. Their powers as rooted within their bond as family, and it is their loyalty and devotion towards one another that makes them some strong. It is said that there is no force, bar only their Mothers and truly divine beings, that can stand up to, much less match, their combined might. The Halliwell Family The Halliwell Family Circle consist of the younger three children of Piper Halliwell; Benjamin, Melinda, and Nathaniel Halliwell. Being the children of the Eldest, and subsequently the most powerful, Charmed One they are extremely powerful, and while it is rarely ever said aloud, there's no denying that they are the strongest of the three Charmed Families. Keeping in true Charmed One tradition, each of them possesses at least one of Melinda Warren's powers. Samuel Leonardo Halliwell : The only child of Piper Halliwell with her former lover Leonardo Wyatt, and the oldest of her four children, Samuel Leonardo Halliwell was the the first born of the ten Blessed Ones. The first Twice-Blessed Child and the original subject of the Prophecy, Sam was easily the most powerful of the ten cousins and was noted as being one of the most powerful Caster in the history of the Warren Line. His active powers were extremely developed due to years of practice and refining, and was a fairly talented Spell maker. He was named in honor of his biological father, Leonardo Wyatt, his Mother's former lover. Along with Whiteligher abilities, Wyatt inherited all three of the Charmed Powers. Benjamin Victor Halliwell : The eldest child of Piper Halliwell and Cole Turner, and the second born of Piper's four children, Benjamin Victor Halliwell is the third born of the Charmed Progeny. He is an exceptionally talented Caster and possesses a genius level intellect, with an IQ of over 200. He shares his Mother's belief that skill outweighs raw power and to that end, has spent years practicing and refining his abilities. He was named in honor of his paternal Grandfather Benjamin Turner and his maternal Grandfather, Victor Halliwell. He is a pure Caster and has inherited the Warren Telekinesis. Melinda Paige Halliwell : The middle child and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Cole Turner, as well as the overall second youngest of Piper's four children, Melinda Paige Halliwell is the fourth oldest of the ten children of the Charmed Ones. Melinda is a popular, beautiful, and energetic girl that loves her family and close friends more than anything in the world. Unlike the rest of her siblings and cousins, Melinda finds it easy to balance her mortal life with magical responsibilities. She was named in honor of her maternal Ancestress Melinda Warren, and her aunt Paige Halliwell. She is a pure Caster and, following her Mother and Grandmother before her, inherited the Warren Temporal Stasis, making her the third in a generation of Warren Matriarchs to possess the power. Nathaniel Coleridge Halliwell : The youngest child of Piper Halliwell and Cole Turner, as well as the overall youngest of Piper's four children, Nathaniel Coleridge Halliwell is the third youngest of the Second Generation. Nate, as he is affectionately referred to by his friend and family, is very possibly the most laid back member of the ten Blessed Ones. He enjoys magic in all of it's aspects and has a bad habit of using his abilities for Personal Gain. He is named in honor of his father Cole Turner. He is a pure Caster and possesses evolved psychic abilities. The Hartwell Family The Halliwell-Hart Family Circle consist of Charlie, Tori, and Lance Hartwell; the children of Phoebe Halliwell and Cooper Hart. Being the Children of the Middle Charmed One and an Angel, they are exceptionally powerful, though they don't possess nearly the strength of the Halliwell Family. They are unique in the fact that all three of them are Cupid-Casters and possess unique abilities, along with being Empaths like their Mother. Penelope Elise Hartwell : The first born child and oldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Cooper Hart, Penelope Elise Hartwell is the first born girl of the Twice-Blessed Generation. Taking after the woman she was named after, Penny isn't at all known for her patience and it takes very little to set her off. While she does love magic, she desires a normal life, and only participates in her magical responsibilities when absolutely necessary. She is named in honor her maternal Great-grandmother, Penelope Johnson, and her Mother's close friend; Elise Rothman. She is a Cupid-Caster and a Firestarter; having inherited the powers of Pearl Russel, her Mother's Past Life. Parker Victoria Hartwell : Parker Victoria Halliwell is the middle child and youngest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Cooper Hart, and is the fourth youngest of the Second Generation. Tori, as she prefers to go by, is the complete opposite of her older sister and younger brother, as she is reserved and softspoken. Her forename comes from her families tradition of giving girls "P" themed names, while her middle name from her maternal Grandfather, Victor Halliwell. She is a Cupid-Caster and inherited her Mother's powers. Cooper Lance Hartwell : Cooper Lance Hartwell is the third born and only son of Phoebe Halliwell and Cooper Hart, and is the very youngest of the Charmed Progeny. As one of the younger kids, Lance is carefree and happy-go-lucky, coming as a result of his sisters and older cousins shielding him from the dangers of the Magical world. He is named in honor of his Father, Cooper Hart, and his Mother's favorite superhero, Dinah Laurel Lance. Like his sisters, he is a Cupid-Caster and inherited the powers of his Aunt Paige. : He posseses the Warren Teletransportation. The Mitchell Family The Halliwell-Mitchell family consist of Tamora, Kate, and Anne Mitchell; the children of Paige Halliwell and Henry Mitchell. Being the children of the youngest Charmed One and a Mortal, they are the weakest of the ten Blessed Ones, and though it is never said aloud, it is the elephant in the room whenever powers or power levels are discussed. This being said, they are the most unique of the Charmed Families; each of them are Whitelighter-Caster like Wyatt, and possess powerful and unique abilities as a result of their mixed heritage. Piper Tamora Mitchell : Piper Tamora Mitchell is the first born child of Paige Halliwell and Henry Mitchell, and is the couples eldest daughter and older twin by four minutes. Tricia is black sheep of the Blessed Ones in the sense that she is reckless, carefree, and high maintenance. Her forename, Piper, comes directly from her Aunt Piper, while her middle name of Tamora comes from her Father's biological mother; Tamora Evans. She is a Whitelighter-Caster and inherited her Mother's power as well as Precognition. Patricia Katherine Mitchell : Patricia Katherine Mitchell is the second born child of Paige Halliwell and Henry Mitchell, and is the couples middle child and youngest twin by two minutes. Kate, as she is affectionately called, is definitely the more laid back of the Mitchell twins; she's more gentle and sensitive, and would rather choose to do what she believes is right, righting for whoever and whatever she believes in. Her forename, Patricia, comes from her maternal grandmother. Patricia Halliwell, and her middle name, Katherine, comes her paternal (adoptive) aunt, Katey Mitchell. Like Tamora, she is a Whitelighter-Witch and inherited her Mother's power as well as Retrocgnition. Pandora Charlotte Mitchell : Pandora Phoebe Mitchell is the third born child of Paige Halliwell and Henry Mitchell, and is the couples youngest child and daughter. Anne is proper and sweet, and has a tendency to look at things with a cool, sometimes borderline cruel, logic, instead of letting her emotions impair her sense of judgement, versus her emotion driven older sisters. Her forename, Pandora, comes from her Father's favorite "P" themed name, as per the Warren Tradition, and her middle name, Charlotte, comes from her maternal Ancestress; Charlotte Warren. Like her sisters, she is a Whitelighter-Caster and inherited the powers of her Ancestresses, Priscilla Baxter and Phobe Bowen. History The Prophecy Arrival of the Child Altering by the Elders Powers and Abilities As Casters, each of the ten cousins have the basic abilities of Potion Making, Spell Casting, Divination, Mediumship, and Channeling. Melinda, Tori, and Lance are the best potions makers, while Nate and Charlie is the best when it comes to Divination. All of the other kids have talents and skill as well: Wyatt and Sam are the best when it comes to helping people because of their Whitelighter heritage, Benjamin and Abby are great at devising plans to fool the enemy, while Tricia is the best when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Aside from these skills and abilities, each of the cousins possess unique powers. Each of the Blessed Ones have inherited one of Melinda Warren's three gifts in some form or variant, as well as special power unique to them. In most of the cousins, each of their powers are connected by a theme of sorts that ties them together. This is how their power advancements happen. Wyatt Halliwell :Power Connection: Twice Blessed (no known power connection) :::::::Mentifery: The restricted ability to project his thoughts, consciousness, emotions, and imagination into reality, creating anything and everything from nothing. :::::::Telekinetic Orbing: The power to transport objects and beings from one location to another with his mind, through the use of Whitelighter Orbs. Wyatt is capable of teleporting multiple heavy objects at once. :::::::Telekinesis: The power to move and manipulate objects and beings with his mind, via sharp and precise hand movements. :::::::Temporal Stasis: The power to decelerate time to the point that everything around him becomes immobile, while still being able to move around normally. :::::::Chronocognition: The power to see through time through the use of Precognitive, Retrocognitive, and Claircognitive dreams. :::::::Orb Shield: The power to generate a large spherical force-shield created from Whitelighter Orbs to protect himself and people physically connected to him from danger. :::::::Remote Orbing: The power to teleport other beings from location to location through the use of Whitelighter Orbs. :::::::Healing: The power to heal somebody of their wounds and restore them to better health. :::::::Sensing: The power to sense the presence of his relatives and other beings, as well as psychically locate those he is close to. :::::::Command over Excalibur: The ability to summon and wield the legendary sword Excalibur, and control all of its abilities. Penny Hartwell :Power Connection: Sensing and Feeling; Firestarting; Cupid Powers :::::::Pyrokinesis: The power to create and manipulate fire and heat with the mind. As a Firestarter, Penny is capable of mentally causing objects and being to burst into flames. :::::::Empathy: The power to reach out and perceive the feelings and emotions of other beings, and communicate emotionally. :::::::Remote Beaming: The power to teleport other beings from location to location through the use of Cupid Beams. Ben Halliwell :Power Connection: Mind and Movement :::::::Telekinesis: The power to move and manipulate objects and beings with his mind, via sharp and precise hand movements. Ben is a fairly powerful Telekinetic and is capable of moving multiple of objects and beings with his mind, as well as causing small explosions. :::::::Mentifery: The restricted ability to project his thoughts, consciousness, emotions, and imagination into reality, creating anything and everything from nothing. Melinda Halliwell :Connection: Dimensional Speed :::::::Temporal Stasis: The power to decelerate time to the point that everything around her becomes immobile, while still being able to move around normally. :::::::Mentifery: The restricted ability to project her thoughts, consciousness, emotions, and imagination into reality, creating anything and everything from nothing. Tamora Mitchell :Power Connection: Seeing and Moving; Whitelighter Powers :::::::Telekinesis: The power to move and manipulate objects and beings with her mind, via eyesight. :::::::Precognition: The power to perceive future events before they happen, through the use of dreams and daydreams. :::::::Remote Orbing: The power to teleport other beings from location to location through the use of Whitelighter Orbs. Kate Mitchell :Power Connection: Seeing and Moving, Whitelighter Powers :::::::Telekinetic Orbing: The power to transport objects and beings from one location to another with her mind, through the use of Whitelighter Orbs and via eyesight. :::::::Retrocognition: The power to discern events of the past, through the use of dreams. :::::::Remote Orbing: The power to teleport other beings from location to location through the use of Whitelighter Orbs. Tori Hartwell :Power Connection: Mind and Feeling :::::::Chronocognition: The power to perceive the past, present, and future through dreams and daydreams. :::::::Empathy: The power to reach out and perceive the feelings and emotions of other beings, and communicate emotionally. :::::::Remote Beaming: The power to teleport other beings from location to location through the use of Cupid Beams. Nate Halliwell :Power Connection: Perceiving and Projecting :::::::Clairvoyance: The power go gain information about an object, person, or location through visual means. :::::::Mentifery: The restricted ability to project his thoughts, consciousness, emotions, and imagination into reality, creating anything and everything from nothing. Anne Mitchell :Power Connection: Slowing and Freezing; Whitelighter Powers :::::::Temporal Deceleration: The power to decelerate time to the point that everything around her becomes immobile, while still being able to move around normally. :::::::Cryokinesis: The power to generate and manipulate ice and cold with the mind, via physical contact. Lance Hartwell :Power Connection: Moving and Feeling :::::::Telekinetic Beaming: The power to transport objects and beings from one location to another with his mind, through the use of Cupid Beams, by verbal command. :::::::Empathy: The power to reach out and perceive the feelings and emotions of other beings, and communicate emotionally. Notes and Trivia